(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure for self-destruction and safety syringe, and more particularly to the coupling structure wherein a lengthways long slit is configured in an area of a coupling member, and utilized to provide a deformation allowance for when forcedly squeezing a coupling, and implemented in the coupling structure of a plunger of the self-destruction and safety syringe.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Infection from medical treatment is an intolerable issue, and overwhelming majority of channels of infection for many virulent diseases is through infection of blood. Therefore, one-time usage of medical treatment appliances or because of individual requirements is clearly of great importance.
Thus prior to the present invention the inventor invented two configurations for a syringe including a self-destruction syringe and a safety syringe, moreover successively acquired patents for same in the United States of America, Taiwan, and China, having patent numbers U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,488,657 B1, US 5,993,419, ZL02239125.8, 202056, respectively, objective of which was to provide a traditional syringe with a configuration that only allowed single-usage, and did allow for recycling after the syringe was discarded, and with such a configuration to realize complete eradication of infection from needles used in medical treatment.
In light of the aforementioned related patents, a primary structural characteristic of the self-destruction and the safety syringe is in a coupling member configured on a plunger, which provides for coupling to a retaining ring of a needle holder. Upon the plunger being pulled back, a plug member disengages from the plunger and a rubber bulb within the self-destruction syringe, thereby enabling the syringe to lose an airtight vacuum state, and thus losing suction functionality for the syringe to be reused. Furthermore, regarding the safety syringe, the needle and the needle holder integral therewith are received within a hollow barrel, thereby achieving functionality of a safety design, wherewith medical personnel are prevented from being pricked by the needle.
Hence, coupling action of the coupling member is a cardinal key of the self-destruction syringe and the safety syringe, and therefore structural design of the coupling member is of particular importance.